The invention relates to the labelling and decoration of objects and, more particularly to the stabilized labelling and decoration of objects.
In the labelling and decoration process, objects such as containers and the like are transported to various stations where processing takes place before, during and after labelling.
Unless there is proper coordination between the transport of the containers and the operations at the various processing stations, the labels will be improperly applied.
For example, if there is any wobble in the containers, any pre-labelling and post-labelling surface treatments will be erratic. And it is particularly important for the containers to be fully stabilized at the precise moment a label is applied. Otherwise there will be misalignment, which in the case of heat transfer labels, can result in smearing.
Two common systems for the stabilization of containers in heat transfer labelling are disclosed in Flood U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,514 issued Oct. 16, 1962, and Flood U.S. Pat. No. 3,064,714, issued Nov. 20, 1962.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,514, containers to be labelled are secured in position by supports that are incorporated as an integral part of a conveyor. The supports are helpful in stabilizing the containers during pre-labelling and post-labelling operations, as well as during the actual labelling. In particular they allow the labelling with respect to axes that would otherwise be unstable. For example, the supports can hold long narrow containers, such as enclosures for cigars, in a vertical position. As a result the containers are stabilized with respect to a longitudinal axis that would be unstable if the supports were not employed.
However, because the supports in U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,514 are linked to the conveyor, there is an inevitable amount of "play", or relative movement. As a result, the rate of feed of the conveyor must be restricted in order to avoid excessive wobble at the pre- and post-labelling stations, and particularly at the labelling station.
In addition, the spacing of the supports is fixed. Not only does the system not lend itself to any variation in the spacing of containers during transport, it is also necessary to change the supports and modify the conveyor whenever there is a change in the configuration of the containers.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,064,714 objects to be labelled are transported by a feed conveyor to a turret where a measure of stabilization is achieved, in effect, by clamping each container before it is rotated to receive a label. No other stabilization is provided.
This arrangement is usable with containers that, because of configuration, do not require much stabilization, but it is completely unsuitable for containers which are not inherently stable, such as those which require support. And like the system of U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,514, that of U.S. Pat. No. 3,064,714 must have a limited rate of feed in order to assure that reasonably proper stabilization will occur at the labelling station. Otherwise there can be excessive wobble before, during and following labelling.
Accordingly it is an object of the invention to expedite the processing of containers. A related object is to expedite the heat transfer labelling of containers.
A further object of the invention is to increase the speed and efficiency of container processing. A related object is to increase the speed and efficiency of the heat transfer labelling of containers.
Still another object of the invention is to enhance the stability of containers during processing. A related object is to enhance the stability of containers during heat transfer labelling.
A further object is to increase the versatility of systems for the processing of containers. A related object is to increase the versatility of systems for the heat transfer labelling of containers.
A yet further object is to accommodate a wide variety of container configurations and axes, including those that are inherently unstable.
Still another object of the invention is to stabilize objects without the need for conveyors with integrally included support members. A related object is to achieve the stabilized transport of containers without the need for complex conveyor linkages.